From a Cradle to a Grave
From a Cradle to a Grave is the 22nd episode and finale of the first season of The Originals and the 22nd episode of the series. Summary THE ORIGINALS MOTHER AND CHILD IN PERIL — As the baby's due date draws near, and embark on a search for , while Hayley herself is determined to do whatever it takes to keep her unborn baby safe and away from the witches. Francesca takes a meeting with Oliver and Jackson to determine the future of the werewolves in New Orleans. In the aftermath of a surprising attack on and his vampires at the compound, and join resources to take down Klaus. Finally, in a desperate move to protect those most important to him, Klaus makes a heartbreaking decision as a new but old and known threat returns from the answers to write the and alter the TO world forever. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Alexa Yeames as Abigail *Raney Branch as Celeste Dubois (cameo) *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale (cameo) *Jeremi & Justin Farrar as Papa Tunde's twin sons (cameo) Guest Cast *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Alexandria/Victoria Collins as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Peter Jang as Correa Brother #1 *Juan-Pablo Veza as Correa Brother #3 *Allen Warchol as Correa Brother # 4 Quotes Webclip #1 :Klaus: "How's our littlest wolf?" :Hayley: "Do you want to?" :Klaus: (hesitates) :Hayley: "Come on. Do you feel that?" Canadian Promo :Hayley: (screaming) :Elijah: "This was our family's hope. What results did you expect?" :Hayley: (screaming) :Klaus:'' "NO!"'' Webclip #2 :Marcel: "So, this is what Kieran was hiding." :Cami: "More like stockpiling. From what I can gather, it's mostly weapons." :Davina: "Dark objects--created by witches." :Marcel: "And co-opted by the humans." :Marcel: "Kieran's been keeping this a secret for years. You really sure you wanna show me all this?" :Cami: "You said knowing my uncle's secrets could get me killed? But, what if those same secrets could save the lives of my friends?" :Davina: "Look at this! I learned about it in the Le Sais, it's called The Devil's Star. They say one throw can make a thousand cuts." :Marcel: "A thousand cuts sounds about right. I need to make Klaus bleed." Trivia *Antagonists: Genevieve, Monique, Abigail, The Ancestors, Esther, Finn, and Mikael. *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson *Title meaning: the Witches' desire to sacrifice Hope Mikaelson as soon as she is born and the Originals faking her death to keep her safe. *Hayley gave birth to Hope in St. Anne's Church *Hayley is killed by Monique immediately after giving birth. Because she died with Hope's blood still in her system, she came back in transition. After drinking a small drop of Hope's blood, she successfully became a Hybrid. *Hayley is the second Hybrid to be created with her daughter Hope's blood. The first was Dwayne by Tyler in Bloodletting. *Hope's birth allows for the casting of powerful spells. *Mikael is fully resurrected, but under the control of Davina's cursed object. He was intent on killing Klaus and his recently-born child, but was halted by Davina, who intents to use him as her secret weapon against Klaus if need be, possibly aware that, with the Moonlight Rings now in existence, Werewolves can now take advantage of their curse whenever they want and could hunt down Vampires at any time, making Klaus' blood, the cure for Werewolf venom, now more invaluable than ever. *Josh and Marcel are cured of the werewolf toxin. Davina retrieved Klaus' blood for Josh while Marcel was cured by Klaus himself. *Klaus and Marcel believe that Diego and the others died from their werewolf bites, unaware that they were really killed by a recently resurrected Mikael. *Mikael fed from vampires bitten by werewolves. This may mean he has an immunity to werewolf venom. *Marcel and Klaus make a deal: in exchange for him finding a baby's body to make it look as though Hope was dead, Klaus would give him vials of his blood so that the vampires could survive against the werewolves. Also, a deal is made between Marcel and the werewolves: New Orleans will be a vampire-free zone on the condition that the vampires are allowed to live in peace across the river. *Klaus names his newborn daughter Hope. *Esther's spirit comes back possessing Cassie, having brought Finn's spirit back possessing a warlock named Vincent as well. Both will seemingly plot to destroy their family again. *Klaus, Elijah, Hayley, and Marcel fake Hope's death and place the blame on the bayou pack. Marcel agrees to be compelled to forget his part in this. *Contrary to the summary, Camille did not help Davina in her plan to resurrect Mikael; although, she did show her Kieran's archives, where she was able to find the tools she needed to accomplish her goal. *Klaus & Rebekah are reunited in this episode. *Rebekah returns to New Orleans to take Hope and keep her safe. *According to Julie Plec, the following scenes were cut out of this episodehttps://twitter.com/julieplec: **Elijah hallucinates a dead Hayley and hallucinates flashback to Haylijah moments. **Oliver, Jackson, and Francesca argue over Francesca's betrayal. She's the new boss in town. Jackson tells her to suck it. **Oliver kicks Jackson's ass with new power, then offers him a ring. Jackson says go off yourself. **Ghost Mikael salivates over a dying Diego as Davina re-enters, ready to do the spell. **Elijah and Hayley return home, she hasn't fed on blood yet, is spent and parched and beaten, so he has her feed on him. 'Deaths' *Hayley - slit throat; killed by Monique. Came back in transition into a hybrid. *Abigail - impaled; killed by Klaus *Monique - stabbed with the Devil's Star; killed by Marcel *Genevieve - stabbed; killed by Hayley *Diego/Other Vampires - fed on by Mikael/died from the Werewolf bites they were infected from Continuity *Jackson originally appeared in this episode but his scenes were deleted. *Rebekah was last seen in Farewell to Storyville in TO and in 500 Years of Solitude in TVD. *Esther was last seen in'' Always and Forever'' in TO through flashbacks and in Do Not Go Gentle in TVD. *Finn was last seen in Farewell to Storyville in TO, through flashbacks and in The Murder of One in TVD. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x22 "From a Cradle to a Grave" Sneak Peek 1 (Sub Ita)|Webclip The Originals 1x22 Canadian Promo - From a Cradle to a Grave HD Season Finale|Canadian Promo The Originals - From a Cradle to a Grave Clip|Webclip 2 The Originals - Secrets from the Quarter From a Cradle to the Grave-0|Secrets from the Quarter Pictures OR122A_0023b.jpg-5ecbb861-t3.jpg OR122A_0060b.jpg-d67c1cc9-t3.jpg OR122A_0096b.jpg-aa571420-t3.jpg OR122A_0098b.jpg-c47bc7ef-t3.jpg OR122B_0024b.jpg-7af8a9e1-t3.jpg OR122B_0052b.jpg-88d3e51e-t3.jpg OR122B_0142b.jpg-d718f821-t3.jpg OR122B_0166b.jpg-08a150f7-t3.jpg OR122B_0263b.jpg-83bece43-t3.jpg OR122B_0269b.jpg-601ac27c-t3.jpg OR122B_0311b.jpg-fab5ad54-t3.jpg Klayley-1398800783.jpg|Protect the unborn heir. BmkQCSfCcAAIqCM.jpg 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_001.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_002.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_003.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_004.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_005.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_006.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_007.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_008.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_009.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_010.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_011.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_013.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_012.PNG|Webclip 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_014.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_015.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_016.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_017.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_018.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_020.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_021.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_022.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave_023.PNG BnO1x-eCAAAXJLP.jpg Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg Originalsfinale.jpg Tumblr n5jht3RMoo1scvqc8o1 500.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.45 -2014.05.14 20.11.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.37 -2014.05.14 20.12.13-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.36 -2014.05.14 20.11.39-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 38.37 -2014.05.14 20.11.44-.jpg Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22...png Klaus-Hayley_and_Elijah_1x22....png Klaus-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Klaus-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_and_Hayley_1x22....png Elijah-Hay_1x22...png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22.png Genevieve-Elijah-Hayley_1x22...png Hayley-Hope-Klaus-Elijah_1x22..png Hope_and_Haylijah_hands_1x22...png Elijah-Hope-Hayley_1x22.png Elijah-Hope_and_Hayley_1x22.png Hayley_looking_at_Elijah_1x22.png Elijah_offering_his_hand_to_Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_sad_for_Hayley_1x22.png Elijah_1x22..-.png Klaus_and_Elijah_1x22.png Klaus-Elijah_1x22.png Hayley_and_Hope_1x22.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Davina.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Hope.png Genevieve-in-the-finale.jpg Hayley-and-hope-mikaelson-1024x584.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.34 -2014.05.17 06.33.48-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.24 -2014.05.17 06.33.31-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.29 -2014.05.17 06.33.18-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 05.24 -2014.05.17 06.33.10-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 03.09 -2014.05.17 06.33.01-.jpg Wk5gwaeTkMI.maxresdefault.jpg Klaus-and-rebekah-originals-finale.jpg 5dcaa6023f70d925fbaad2b501abfa0a.jpg Originals 22.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.53 -2014.05.23 02.45.08-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.00 -2014.05.23 02.45.30-.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 37.11 -2014.05.23 02.45.45-.jpg Og122f.jpg Hayleyfree3.png C47cc80dd3b402451051e5a84a2b027fe146a875877adb0df9c3c00f8a345a7f large.jpg Hayley-is-alive.jpg Davina.jpg Cami-weapon.jpg Josh-in-the-finale.jpg HybridHayley.jpg CradleToGrave.jpg Mikael-be-creepin.jpg davinaclaire.jpg webclip2.jpg Hayleyy.jpg marcel-in-the-originals-finale.jpg vlcsnap-2014-05-24-22h32m06s105.png Résumé-de-l’épisode-22-saison-1-From-a-Cradle-to-a-Grave-Monique.png critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-22-f-L-4NHQ50.png The_Originals_S01E22_mkv3379.jpg MarcelHoldingHope.png MarcelSavesHope.png DeathOfMonique2.png DeathOfMonique.png References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes Category:Birthday episodes